


Summon nature's ally

by Vijaya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Is King, Arthur and Gwen never happened, Arthur and Merlin never met, But we love her, Canon Era, Except in one feast because morgana is terrible person, Good Morgana (Merlin), I REGRET NOTHING, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin lives a happy life in ealdor, Tags will be updated, camlann never happens, dead uther, idiots to lovers, kinda slow burn, magic is legal, minor morgana and gwen, there will be a lot of love, there will be love, until he's summoned, uther died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vijaya/pseuds/Vijaya
Summary: There was a spell.It could help Arthur to finally defeat Cendred's army. He just needed to do everything Morgana said and let her summon nature's ally for him. Instead of some magical creature, he gets poorly dressed young man. What could go wrong?ORArthur and Merlin never met, magic is legal, Morgana is good badass, Arthur is a king and Merlin is summoned to help him.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Summon nature's ally

There was a spell.

Morgana swore on their father’s life that it would work but given that Uther was long dead it wasn’t much.  
It’s not like they had many options. Cenred’s armies were coming closer and closer to Camelot, and frankly magic was their only chance. 

So Arthur was standing in a ring made of funny looking small stones (some of them very phallus-like) and holding a bowl of potion that smelled like death itself. There were also burning smudges all around him, and he wasn’t sure if the potion were worse that or better.  
Arthur was pretty sure Morgana did all this in revenge for last week incident, when Arthur accidently dropped her magic book in his dinner stew. It would be such a Morgana-thing to do. 

While Arthur was mentally crying over his poor destiny with his sister, Morgana was standing outside stone ring, in front of a medium-size fire, smirking and looking at Arthur with her “I’m always right and you deserve this”-look. Definitely revenge. 

Morgana held her (finally dry, after week of drying) book, sighing . “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Arthur just nodded and start drinking potion as Morgana started enchanting some very weird sounding spell. The potion tasted just like it smelled, like death itself, but Arthur was strong and kind and surely, he could drink this up without throwing up. Yet throw up he did, and Morgana stop talking in weird language and watched him judgementally.  
“You realise this wouldn’t work if you don’t drink it all up and KEEP IT IN, don’t you?” 

She handed him another bowl of same terrifying liquid, and Arthur now was very, very sure that revenge was now taken too far. Nevertheless, he took the bowl and made another try, and this time it settled down in his stomach. Morgana enchanted the spell again, grinning from ear to ear in an extremely horrible Morgana-way. The wind blew and trees moved with it, but after Morgana stopped saying the spell, everything went upsettingly quiet. There was no wind, no rustle of leaves in the trees. Everything around them in the forest just stopped keeping noise. They both looked around, distressed, for about a minute.

“You are sure this will work, aren’t you?” Arthur kept eyeing the clearing, not sure what will happen next – if anything.  
Morgana eyed her big, sceary book again, too quietly, but nodded after. “Yeah, this should work”.

They waited some more, looking around in case there would be some too magical creature the will easily miss.

Arthur almost set up on walking back home, cursing Morgana in his head about this quite bloody not at all amusing prank when something behind his back started making sound. He turned, finding some sort of big shining… sphere? Ring?.. Emerging from literally nowhere. 

“I think it a portal”, Morgana whispered, coming closer to Arthur, not letting go of her book. Which was good, so good, in case this was going to go terribly wrong. 

But apparently there was nothing to fear: There was a loud thump and a humanoid creature fell from the portal, which closed immediately after. Arthur met Morgana’s eyes with “what the bloody hell”-look in his eyes. The creature moved a bit, but judging by its slow movement was disoriented. Morgana took a step closer, but Arthur’s hand was already in front of her.  
“Could be dangerous”  
“Oh come on, don’t be such a girl, it’s clearly not in a shape to do anything”  
She moved even closer and Arthur has no choise but to step forward, and examine what kind of nature’s ally he got himself. The creature slowly stand up and turned to them. It, He, in fact, was a man, with ivory skin and dark hair sticking out in every direction and very, very dirty and poor-ish clothing.

Arthur turned his head to his sister, now more sure than ever that all this was a big, big joke: “MORGANA. You summoned me a PEASANT.”


End file.
